Glasslip Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the anime series Glasslip. The episode was written by Junji Nishimura, who is also the series director, and directed by Tomoaki Ohta. The episode was broadcast in Japan on July 24, 2014. Synopsis The episode begins with Kakeru waking up inside his tent to the sound of footsteps. He then opens his tent door to reveal his father. The two then briefly talk before heading inside. Okikura's father cooks breakfast, and the two talk while eating. Kakeru then hears Tohko's future voice. Kakeru then comments on the music which his father was listening to, saying that out of all the performances by his mother, this song was one of he liked quite a bit. Then Tohko appears, just gotten out of the shower. She gets a phone call from Sachi. Tohko asks how Sachi is doing and she then learns that Yanagi hurt her leg during her lessons (Sachi was told this by Yukinari). The scene then skips to the hospital, showing Yanagi with a crutch and part of her right leg in a plaster cast. We then see Yukinari who is helping Yanagi. Yanagi then says that it is just a sprain and that Yukinari did not have to come. Yukinari then replies that of course he did, as they were family (which saddens Yanagi). Tohko then rushes in, notices Yukinari was helping Yanagi, and rushes back out. The step siblings then meet Momo and they briefly talk, after she goes back to her car. Yukinari bends down as if to let Yanagi on, however he then stands back up, saying that Yanagi was too heavy. Yanagi then punches him in the face. Hiro is then seen at Sachi's house, he is invited inside. Tohko is then seen glass-making. Tohko and Yanagi then meet outside to talk. Tohko apologizes to Yanagi, and the two then talks about boys, mainly about Yukinari and Kakeru. The two then comments on how Kakeru seems to be pretty cool, but a bit stuck up and self-centered. After the talk, they part ways, with Yanagi going home and Tohko going to the school yard to sketch. In the school yard, someone approaches Tohko from behind, Tohko turned back, thinking it was Okikura, but it turned out to be Yukinari. The two talk a bit awkwardly before the scene skips to Kakeru alone in the mountains, lying down before heading back to the town. The scene goes back to Sachi and Hiro, and Hiro sees an advertisement on his phone for a movie of a book that Sachi had lent him. He then invites Sachi to watch it with him the day after tomorrow. The scene goes back to Yanagi, before skipping back to Tohko and Yukinari. Yukinari eventually confronts Tohko about her feelings for Kakeru and asks her directly if she likes him. Tohko is then left confused about her own feelings, saying to herself "I like...Okikura kun." Kakeru then meets Yanagi, and lends her his raincoat. He then leads her too a place where they could shelter from the rain. The two talk, Yanagi says that Kakeru is a weird name, and in response, Kakeru replies, that Yanagi is a good name. Tohko is seen putting the chickens pack into their pen before leaving the school hurriedly. The rain then stopped, and Yanagi falls when she turns to give Kakeru his raincoat, Kakeru catches her, it looks like they were hugging and Tohko chances upon the scene. During dinner at the Fukami household, Tohko is seen eating with an unhappy look on her face. Momo walks into her brother's room and sees that he has a date. Yukinari is seen running. Tohko is at the cafe alone with Hiro's grandfather serving her a drink. Tohko asks where Hiro was and Matasaburou replies that he thinks he's on a date. Tohko stands up, we then see Yanagi going into the dance school. Finally we see Hiro and Sachi in the movies, Hiro is sleeping. Character Appearances *Kakeru Okikura *Toshihiro Okikura *Tohko Fukami *Sachi Nagamiya *Yanagi Takayama *Yukinari Imi *Momo Shirosaki *Hiro Shirosaki *Hina Fukami *Ken Fukami *Matasaburou Shirosaki Trivia Major Events Gallery Glasslip - 04 00.08.png Glasslip - 04 00.18.png Glasslip - 04 00.21.png Glasslip - 04 00.38.png Glasslip - 04 01.01.png Glasslip - 04 01.20.png Glasslip - 04 01.49.png Glasslip - 04 03.30.png Glasslip - 04 03.43.png Glasslip - 04 04.39.png Glasslip - 04 04.59.png Glasslip - 04 05.19.png Glasslip - 04 05.27.png Glasslip - 04 06.02.png Glasslip - 04 07.21.png Glasslip - 04 07.28.png Glasslip - 04 08.07.png Glasslip - 04 08.50.png Glasslip - 04 09.20.png Glasslip - 04 10.07.png Glasslip - 04 10.41.png Glasslip - 04 11.00.png Glasslip - 04 11.37.png Glasslip - 04 13.03.png Glasslip - 04 14.57.png Glasslip - 04 15.35.png Glasslip - 04 16.15.png Glasslip - 04 17.32.png Glasslip - 04 17.40.png Glasslip - 04 18.59.png Glasslip - 04 19.06.png Glasslip - 04 19.55.png Glasslip - 04 19.51.png Glasslip - 04 20.11.png Glasslip - 04 20.47.png Glasslip - 04 20.54.png Glasslip - 04 21.18.png Glasslip - 04 21.50.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes